


Terraforming On Your Own Gets Really Lonely

by Sunnybl3r



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, con hàng đầu tiên của Mean x Nice Lapis :))), cặp này cute zkl á, ngắn vkl á
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 03:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnybl3r/pseuds/Sunnybl3r
Summary: Kể từ khi Nice Lapis đến Little Homeschool, Mean Lapis đã cảm thấy rất cô đơn.
Relationships: Mean Lapis/Nice Lapis (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Terraforming On Your Own Gets Really Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot này được viết dựa trên fanart của artist knaiifu trên Tumblr, các cậu có thể click vào link để đến bài post của artist :3
> 
> https://knaiifu.tumblr.com/post/189839218177/terraforming-on-your-own-gets-really-lonely

Dang rộng đôi cánh nước của mình, Mean Lapis vút bay lên bầu trời cao.

Khu vực mà nàng Lưu Ly đang bay là một nơi khá vắng vẻ, với đồi núi và rừng cây rậm rạp. Và tuyệt vời làm sao, ở đây gần kề với biển nên Mean Lapis có thể tự do sử dụng sức mạnh của mình. Lơ lửng trên không trung, nàng vung tay điều khiển nước xẻ dọc một khúc đồi nhỏ, nhìn nó từ từ vỡ vụn rồi rơi xuống mặt biển bên dưới, cột nước bắn lên tung toé. Mean Lapis cười vang khoái chí, nhưng nụ cười cũng dần tắt ngúm đi khi nàng nhận ra không có bóng dáng của một viên Lưu Ly nào đó bên cạnh mình.

Mean Lapis nhíu mày, gạt bỏ cảm giác cô đơn vừa ập tới, tiếp tục công việc khai hoá địa hình của mình. Mà đây cũng không hẳn là một công việc, nói đúng hơn là một thứ để nàng tiêu khiển, giải trí bản thân. Tuy nhiên, dù yêu thích việc khai hoá mọi thứ như thế nào đi chăng nữa, Mean Lapis nhận thấy bản thân không thể thưởng thức chút sở thích nho nhỏ này của mình hôm nay. Nguyên nhân chắc chắn không phải là vì một viên Lưu Ly với mái tóc buộc đuôi rùa nào đó đâu. _Chắc chắn không !_

Lắc lắc đầu, Mean Lapis tiếp tục quay trở lại với việc khai hoá địa hình của mình. Dòng nước biển liên tục dâng cao lên, tạo thành đủ mọi hình dáng, chém đứt từng phần của hòn đảo nọ, chẳng hề quan tâm đến những sinh vật đang sống trên đó. Nàng Lưu Ly khẽ vỗ đôi cánh nước, chiếc váy xanh của nàng tung bay trong không khí lạnh của buổi đêm. Một cơn gió lạnh thổi qua, khẽ chơi đùa với mái tóc xoăn của nàng. Bóng của nàng được ánh trăng chiếu xuống mặt biển, hơi nhoè đi vì những gợn sóng lăn tăn.

Vỗ cánh, Mean Lapis bay tới phần còn lại còn trụ vững của hòn đảo nhỏ kia, hạ cánh đặt đôi chân trần của mình lên thảm cỏ xanh mướt mềm mại đã bị nhuộm đen bởi màn đêm. Sương đêm khiến những ngọn cỏ hơi ẩm ướt, làm cho Mean Lapis cảm thấy có chút kì lạ. Mát lạnh, và có chút nhồn nhột (?).

Thở dài, nàng vẫy vẫy ngón tay. Những hạt sương đọng trên những ngọn cỏ dưới chân nàng liền bay lên, lơ lửng trong không khí. Mean Lapis nhìn chúng một hồi, tâm trí lại xuất hiện gương mặt của viên Lưu Ly nào đó luôn ở bên cạnh mình. Những hạt sương kia, không biết Mean Lapis có để ý không, chợt tích tụ lại với nhau, tạo hình thành gương mặt đang tươi cười của viên đá quý đang phủ đầy trong tâm trí viên Lưu Ly. Rồi từ mỗi khuôn mặt, những hạt sương tích tụ lại nhiều hơn, tạo thành một cơ thể hoàn chỉnh của Nice Lapis, nhưng độ lớn hẳn cũng chỉ to chẳng lòng bàn tay của Mean Lapis mà thôi.

Đánh đôi mắt xanh dương sang nhìn tạo vật mình vừa tạo ra, Mean Lapis nhíu mày, khuôn mặt khó chịu thấy rõ. Đưa tay lên gạt đi hình nộm bằng nước kia, nàng Lưu Ly với mái tóc xoăn hừ nhẹ. Nice Lapis chắc chắn là đá quý mà nàng không muốn nhìn thấy nhất ngay lúc này. Nhưng dù thế, người nộm nước kia lại chẳng hề tan rã đi, mà lại tiếp tục trưng ra một nụ cười tươi, lơ lửng trước mặt của Mean Lapis, nhìn thẳng vào mắt nàng.

“Biến đi !” Mean Lapis trừng mắt nhìn người nộm nước kia, khuôn mặt lộ rõ sự giận dữ. Nhưng chẳng biết có phải là sức mạnh của viên đá quý đang trở nên thành thật hơn chính bản thân nàng không mà hình nộm Nice Lapis vẫn chẳng chịu rời đi mà cứ lơ lửng trước mặt nàng, như thể đang trông đợi một điều gì đó từ viên Lưu Ly.

Nhìn cái thứ cứng đầu trước mặt mình, Mean Lapis đành quay mặt đi chỗ khác, tránh mắt thứ phiền toái kia mà tiếp tục khai hoá một hòn đảo nhỏ gần đó. Nhìn phần địa hình vừa bị bản thân chém đứt mà từ từ chìm xuống mặt biển, Mean Lapis vốn dĩ sẽ phải cảm thấy vui vẻ và khoái chí. Nhưng không, lòng nàng đột nhiên trở nên nặng trĩu, tựa như có thứ gì đó đang đè nặng trong tim (nếu như Mean Lapis có một cái). Và như muốn chế giễu bộ dạng của Mean Lapis hiện tại, người nộm nước mang hình dáng của Nice Lapis lại xuất hiện trước mặt nàng, gương mặt tươi cười thấy mà ghét.

“Rốt cuộc là mi muốn gì chứ ? Buông tha cho ta đi !” Mean Lapis gắt lên, nhìn trừng trừng hình nộm nước trước mắt. Và thật mừng làm sao, lần này nó rã ra thành từng hạt sương như lúc đầu, rồi rơi hết xuống thảm cỏ bên dưới. Nàng Lưu Ly thở dài, cảm tạ các Diamond, cuối cùng cái thứ phiền phức đó cũng chịu biến đi cho khuất mắt nàng.

Giương mắt nhìn đống hoang tàn đổ nát là tuyệt tác điêu khắc của bản thân mình, Mean Lapis chỉ nhếch môi cười. Nhưng nụ cười cũng nhanh chóng vụt tắt đi, để lại nét u sầu buồn bã trên gương mặt xinh đẹp của nàng Lưu Ly.

Dù không muốn phải thừa nhận, nhưng nàng thực sự nhớ Nice Lapis. Viên đá quý đó đã là cộng sự của nàng từ rất lâu rồi. Mean Lapis đã quá quen với sự hiện diện của viên Lưu Ly kia bên cạnh, nhưng rồi bây giờ lại chia xa, Nice Lapis chẳng còn ở đây khiến cho nàng cảm thấy trống vắng đến lạ.

Đi khai hoá địa hình hành tinh luôn là thú vui của cả hai. Nàng và cô sẽ luôn cười vang khoái chí mỗi khi khai hoá xong một một mảnh đất, hòn đảo, hay là một hành tinh nào đó. Cả hai là một đội ăn ý, sức mạnh của họ kết hợp lại với nhau thực sự rất tuyệt vời, giúp cho công việc khai hoá trở nên vô cùng nhanh - gọn - lẹ. Có Nice Lapis ở bên, công việc khai hoá địa hình mới vui đến như vậy. Nhưng rồi bất chợt "Tớ sẽ đến Little Homeschool !" Nice Lapis nói, với một gương mặt tươi cười vui vẻ sau buổi chạm trán với huyền thoại Steven Universe. Mean Lapis đã rất khó chịu khi đó, bảo rằng chẳng lẽ cô cũng muốn nhảy nhót và hát ca giống như cô nàng Lapis kia ? Và người bạn duy nhất của nàng không nói gì, chỉ lặng lẽ bước lên bệ dịch chuyển, theo sau chân Steven Universe và viên Lưu Ly đó.

Kể từ đó, mọi thứ đã rất cô đơn với Mean Lapis. Khai hoá mọi thứ chẳng còn vui như trước khi chỉ có mỗi một mình nàng. Chẳng có Nice Lapis ở bên cười cùng nàng. Chẳng có Nice Lapis ở bên cùng nàng đi khai hóa mọi thứ. Chẳng còn ai cả ngoài một mình Mean Lapis đây.

Nàng nhớ Nice Lapis, muốn viên đá quý với mái tóc buộc đuôi rùa đó về cạnh bên mình. Muốn được nhìn thấy những đốm tàn nhang (mà nàng nghĩ là dễ thương) trên gương mặt của Nice Lapis, muốn được cùng cô nắm tay nhau khai hoá hành tinh này đến hành tinh khác. Và trước khi Mean Lapis kịp nhận ra, nước mắt đã rơi lã chã trên gương mặt xinh đẹp của nàng. Những giọt nước mắt tuôn rơi, nhỏ giọt xuống thảm cỏ bên dưới. Một bên tay của Mean Lapis nắm chặt lại thành quyền, tay còn lại đưa lên điều khiển nước, chém đứt đôi mảnh đất trước mắt nàng. Một vết cắt ngọt lịm.

_“Tớ sẽ đến Little Homeschool !”_

_“Tớ sẽ đến Little Homeschool !”_

...

Lời nói của Nice Lapis khi ấy vang vọng mãi trong đầu của Mean Lapis, khiến cho nước mắt nàng chảy dài hơn nữa. "Đồ đáng ghét !" nàng nói, hai vai run lên bần bật. Thứ cảm xúc mà nàng đang cảm nhận là thứ gì đó mà nàng không hề biết đến. Từ trước đến giờ Mean Lapis chỉ biết đến cảm giác vui vẻ mỗi khi cùng Nice Lapis phá huỷ vạn vật. Nhưng bây giờ, bây giờ nàng cảm thấy một thứ gì đó lạ lắm. Ngoài cô đơn, còn một thứ nữa mà Mean Lapis không hề biết tên.

“Khai hoá mọi thứ một mình cô đơn thật đấy…” nàng thì thầm, để mặc cho dòng nước mắt nóng hổi tuôn rơi.

* * *

“Tin mới đây mọi người ! Hôm nay chúng ta có học viên mới, nói “chào” đi nào !” Steven mỉm cười nhìn các đá quý trước mặt mình, bên cạnh cậu nhóc là Mean Lapis đang đứng khoanh tay, gương mặt hơi đậm lên một sắc xanh mà không rõ là do đang ngại hay là đang khó chịu nữa.

“Chào mừng !”

“Chào !”

“Rất hân hạnh được gặp cậu !”

Xung quanh Steven và nàng Lưu Ly có mái tóc xoăn là những câu chào nồng hậu của đủ các loại đá quý khác nhau, ai ai trông cũng vui vẻ vì sự xuất hiện của học viên mới. Và Mean Lapis đang tự hỏi lại bản thân xem không biết quyết định đến đây là sai hay đúng nữa. Nhưng khi nhìn thấy gương mặt mừng rỡ của Nice Lapis trong số những đá quý trước mắt, nàng lại thoáng nghĩ rằng : _Có lẽ điều này không quá tệ đâu nhỉ ?_

“AAAAAAAAAA ! Cuối cùng cậu cũng đến rồi !” Nice Lapis reo lên, và Mean Lapis chợt để ý thấy nước mắt đang đọng lại nơi khóe mắt của viên Lưu Ly kia. Cô dang tay ra, tiến đến ôm lấy nàng thật chặt. Đột nhiên, Mean Lapis cảm thấy thật ấm áp.

Nàng đưa tay lên, định đáp lại cái ôm của viên đá quý kia nhưng rồi lại thôi. Nàng trưng ra một bộ mặt khó chịu rồi khẽ nói “Đồ ngốc !” Nhưng bờ môi của nàng Lưu Ly cũng nhanh chóng cong lên thành một hình bán nguyệt xinh đẹp. Mean Lapis để bản thân tận hưởng cái ôm của Nice Lapis đang mừng rỡ đến phát khóc kia.

Thứ cảm xúc kì lạ kia lại ào đến khắp cơ thể của Mean Lapis lần nữa. Mặc dù khó chịu vì không biết nó là gì, nhưng nàng nghĩ rằng ở ngôi trường này, nàng cuối cùng cũng sẽ biết được tên gọi của thứ cảm xúc kì lạ đó.

_Ít nhất thì tớ đã lại có cậu ở cạnh bên mình…_

\- Fin -


End file.
